


Purloined Time (On the Company Dime)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Life In The Matrix, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Working at MetaCortex isn't a breeze. Quite the opposite in fact.
Kudos: 5





	Purloined Time (On the Company Dime)

For third time since clocking in - so she likes numbers, sue her - Mandy sighs, sends off the latest memo, and looks around the sea of cubicles.

Her fifth-closest coworker - not a particularly good one, as workload or even small-talk goes, but bearable - fails to reappear. Maybe the boss really does eat people who keep showing up late. The door to the stairwell swings open, and she ducks back to work as suits stride in.

Memo-writing time. It's always memo-writing time.


End file.
